Meet the Steam Team
Meet the Steam Team is a series of online videos uploaded to the Thomas and Friends YouTube Channel. The videos are narrated by John Hasler and Joseph May as Thomas in their respective dubs. Each video focuses on a specific character from the Steam Team, their personality and the jobs they do, with some specific scenes using specially-animated footage. The first video was released on 30 March 2019. Throughout each video, the instrumental from The Steam Team can be heard. These shorts are the first time other engines have broken the fourth wall alongside Thomas. Main CastEdit UKEdit *John Hasler as Thomas *Nigel Pilkington as Percy *Keith Wickham as Gordon *Teresa Gallagher Emily *Rob Rackstraw as James *Yvonne Grundy as Nia *Rachael Miller as Rebecca USEdit *Joseph May as Thomas *Christopher Ragland as Percy *Kerry Shale as Gordon *Jules de Jongh Emily *Rob Rackstraw as James *Yvonne Grundy as Nia *Rachael Miller as Rebecca Meet PercyEdit DescriptionEdit Meet the Steam Team! Today we want to introduce Percy. Percy is the youngest engine in the group, but that does not stop him from working hard. Percy is curious about the world, a bit careless, and very brave. With a kind heart Percy is a friend to all and always ready to assist others. CharactersEdit *Thomas *Gordon *James *Percy *Emily *Nia *Rebecca *Big Mickey (cameo) LocationsEdit *Knapford Harbour *Tidmouth Sheds TriviaEdit *This is the first time the Steam Team members are seen in their Series 23 CGI models, with the exception of James, whose updated model was already shown in Why is Africa Important to Nia?. *This video marks the first time Knapford Harbour has been seen in the television series since the fourth series episode, Special Attraction. *The globe seen being carried by the lorry is the same one as seen in the eighteenth series episode, Emily Saves the World. GoofsEdit *Thomas mentions that Percy is the youngest member of the Steam Team; but in actuality, Rebecca is the youngest. *In a graphic showing Percy delivering mail across the Island of Sodor, he is shown running along the Skarloey Railway. This would not be possible though, as there are no standard gauge tracks down that line. *When Percy turns around on the turntable, the ground is layered above the turntable hut. VideoEdit https://ttte.fandom.com/wiki/File:Meet_The_Steam_Team_Percy_Thomas_%26_Friends File:Meet The Steam Team Percy Thomas & Friends|US Narration Meet RebeccaEdit DescriptionEdit Rebecca is a very cheerful and happy engine. She is painted sunshine yellow which reflects her positive outlook on life. Rebecca always sees the best in others and enjoys helping everyone around her feel good about themselves. Despite her warm nature, Rebecca is not afraid to stand up for herself or her friends. She is a big, strong tender engine who is not intimidated by the more experienced engines on the railway. Rebecca is the number 22 engine. CharactersEdit *Thomas *Edward *Gordon *James *Percy *Emily *Belle *Nia *Rebecca *Philip Additional CastEdit UKEdit *Keith Wickham as Edward *Teresa Gallagher as Belle *Rasmus Hardiker as Philip *Rob Rackstraw as Troublesome Trucks USEdit *William Hope as Edward *Teresa Gallagher as Belle *Rasmus Hardiker as Philip *Rob Rackstraw as Troublesome Trucks LocationsEdit *Knapford *Tidmouth Sheds *Gordon's Hill *Sodor Suspension Bridge *Sodor Animal Park TriviaEdit *Rebecca shares a duet with Gordon that is sung to the tune of I Do Like to be Beside the Seaside. GoofsEdit *When Rebecca and Gordon sing the line "Oh, it's lovely to pull the great express" as they are going off-screen, their lips do not move to match the words. *The video description misspells "engine" as "egngine". VideoEdit https://ttte.fandom.com/wiki/File:Meet_The_Steam_Team_Rebecca_Thomas_%26_Friends File:Meet_The_Steam_Team_Rebecca_Thomas_&_Friends|US Narration Meet JamesEdit DescriptionEdit James is the No. 5 red engine. He is a medium-sized engine whose six driving wheels are not as big as Gordon's but not as small as Thomas'. He has a fine scarlet coat and brass dome and thinks of himself as a Really Splendid Engine. Occasionally this leads to misguided ideas about the sort of work suitable for such a distinguished engine, invariably landing James in trouble. CharactersEdit *Thomas *Gordon *James *Percy *Emily *Nia *Rebecca *Sir Topham Hatt *Toby (cameo) *Duck (cameo) *Two Schoolchildren (cameo) *Albert's Wife (cameo) *Rosie (mentioned) Additional CastEdit *Keith Wickham as Sir Topham Hatt LocationsEdit *Knapford *Knapford Station Yard *Tidmouth Sheds TriviaEdit *References to The Adventure Begins and Tickled Pink are made as James changes liveries to black and pink. GoofsEdit *When James is being coupled up to his coaches, the rivets around his rear coupling hook are floating. *When James is in his black livery, his boiler bands remain gold rather than turning red. VideoEdit https://ttte.fandom.com/wiki/File:Meet_The_Steam_Team_Meet_James_Thomas_%26_Friends File:Meet_The_Steam_Team_Meet_James_Thomas_%26_Friends|US Narration Meet EmilyEdit DescriptionEdit Emily is a beautiful emerald green engine with shiny paintwork and gleaming brass fittings. She is always ready to help a friend. She is the newest member of the Steam Team. CharactersEdit *Thomas *Gordon *James *Percy *Emily *Nia *Rebecca *Farmer McColl (mentioned) LocationsEdit *Tidmouth Sheds *Sodor Search and Rescue Centre TriviaEdit *Though the video states that Emily is a mixed-traffic engine, in reality her class was designed specifically for express passenger work and would not be suitable for goods trains. GoofsEdit *The description states that Emily is the newest member of the Steam Team, whereas the newest member is actually Rebecca. *When Emily is braking, her leading wheels are shown to be sparking, despite having no brakes. VideoEdit https://ttte.fandom.com/wiki/File:Meet_The_Steam_Team_Meet_Emily_Thomas_%26_Friends File:Meet The Steam Team Meet Emily Thomas & Friends|US Narration Meet GordonEdit DescriptionEdit Gordon is the No. 4 blue engine who pulls the express. As the senior member of the engine family, he is the fastest and most powerful of Sir Topham Hatt's team - and he knows it. He's goodhearted, always willing to forgive, and uses his superior strength to help smaller engines out of trouble. CharactersEdit *Thomas *Gordon *James *Percy *Emily *Nia *Rebecca *A Guard *Queen Elizabeth II (does not speak) * *Edward (cameo) *Toby (cameo) *Philip (cameo) *The Thin Clergyman (cameo) *Sir Robert Norramby (cameo) *The Teacher (cameo) *A Schoolgirl (cameo) *The Bird Watcher (cameo) *One of Dowager Hatt's Friends (cameo) *The Lady with the Big Hat (cameo) * *Albert's Wife (cameo) Additional CastEdit *Keith Wickham as a Guard LocationsEdit *Knapford *Tidmouth Sheds *Gordon's Hill *Main Line Windmill TriviaEdit *The events of Edward and Gordon and Paint Pots and Queens are referenced in the video. *This is the first time Gordon pulls the red express coaches since the seventh series episode, Harold and the Flying Horse. *Gordon slips down his hill the similiar way James slipped in The Trouble with Mud. *The Lady with Big Hat was used to represent the Queen, but to cover this up, the crowd of people was strategically arranged so that only her hat and hand could be seen amongst them. VideoEdit File:Meet The Steam Team Meet Gordon Thomas & Friends|US Narration Meet Nia Description Nia is a tank engine from the African country of Kenya and a new member of the Steam Team on Sodor. She’s a real optimist with a great sense of fun. She’s also driven by a strong moral compass and takes being fair and kind to others seriously. She’s not afraid to speak her mind when she needs to. Nia is both thoughtful and practical and often comes up with very creative ideas. Her kind heart and infectious enthusiasm never fail to win over others in the end. Characters *Thomas *Gordon *James *Percy *Emily *Nia *Rebecca *Farmer McColl (cameo) Locations *Knapford Yards *Tidmouth Sheds *Gordon's Hill *Vicarstown *The Washdown *Kenya (mentioned) Video File:Meet The Steam Team Meet Nia Thomas & Friends|US Narration Category:Online Videos